Airport Love
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Oneshot: Kai's gets left behind on an airport and who better to find him then our very own Miguel Lavalier?


**Title:** Airport Love  
**Summary:** Kai is at an airport in Spain and loses the others in the crowd. Miguel finds him and things happen.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** /  
**Warnings:**Fluff, OOC, Yaoi, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

This is a one-shot, written and 4 fucking AM in the freaking morning because I was up making my school papers and I thought well as long as I'm up. So all the next updates you'll see are written way early in the morning so forgive me for the crappiness. But I needed to update and I only had time that day, night, morning ... whatever.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one-shot and the next few updates and all. So enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hurry up. We're going to miss our flight!" Hilary shouted loudly. Causing quite a few people at the airport to look at the small group of teens that was looking around quite confused.

Yes, G-rev was in an airport, not surprising really. Seeing as they've been on a friendly beyblading trip. Beyblading against all of the other teams in their home country. They've just finished with Barthez Battalion and where on their way to go to Germany to battle against the Majestics before going home.

Of course everybody knows the Majestics all come from different countries, so the four teammates decided in who's country they would battle by playing games of chess. And of course Robert came out the victor.

So Germany it was.

Now however G-rev was still stuck in the airport of Barcelona, looking for their gate. Kenny had asked one of the airport security walking around for directions, who had given them directions in broken english.

Luckily Kenny could make out what the man had told them. But now they were running late as their flight would take off in ten minutes and they still hadn't found the gate.

"Kenny, are you sure the guy said to go down this path?" Max asked confused as he looked around, trying to find their gate.

The little brunette groaned in annoyance. "Yes, he told me to go down here and the gate is supposed to be on our left after we see a large board with the gates on it." Kenny explained for the tenth time.

Ray sighed. "Well, I can't see it and we long since passed the board." the Chinese teen said.

"Ah, man. Where the hell is it, I'm getting hungry!" Tyson exclaimed loudly.

Kai gently rubbed his temples. Trying to will away the headache that was coming on because of the insistent whining of his teammates. He was tired, annoyed and above all hungry. Thanks to bottomless-pit-Tyson he hadn't been able to eat this morning because the teen had decided to get himself and the team thrown out of the dining hall of the hotel. Kai thought the hotel had been rather tolerant.

He would've thrown them out after the first day. He looked at the others and noticed Hilary and Tyson bickering again. The enigma wondered when those two would finally admit their feelings for each other and stop being at each other's throats all the time.

It was rather annoying really.

But then again they weren't the only ones who haven't told that special person their feelings. Ray for example had this huge crush on Mystel from BEGA. Who they had fought in Greece, strangely enough.

Anyway having to share a room with a love-sick neko isn't the way to spend some time in beautiful Greece. It had taken Kai all of his willpower not to kick the Chinese teen out of their room and ban him from ever coming near him again.

How could someone be so annoying when having a crush? In the end Ray still hadn't admitted his feelings for the cute blond Greek and his own pathetic self pity about how he should have told him had driven Kai up the wall.

And then there was Max who had a crush on the petite Frenchmen of the Majestics. Although not as bad as Ray, Max tended to be twice as hyper with the mere mention of the name 'Oliver'.

And Kai was always the one the others came to, to help Max come down from his hyperness. The petite Russian swore the blonde had to have ADD or something. I mean who can be _that_ hyper all the goddamne time?

Anyway now that they were on their way to meet the Majestics Max hyperness had tripled in it's amount because he was so excited to see Oliver. Kai prayed to God the blonde atleast had more balls then Ray and have the guts to ask the green haired male out when they saw him.

Looking around Kai also tried to find their gate but came out unsuccessful. Then he noticed a little restaurant with food. Now normally the ruby eyed teen didn't eat at an airport but he was uncharacteristically hungry and the sight of a nice freshly made cheese and ham sandwich drew him in like a moth to a flame.

He looked at his teammates and saw them sit down while Hilary and Kenny went to talk with one of the security people that were walking around. Maybe they could help.

'_They're not going anywhere. Might as__ well get something to eat'_ Kai thought as he slipped away from his teammates unnoticed.

He went to the restaurant and ordered two sandwiches and something to drink. When he had his fill Kai looked up to the place his teammeates sat only to find them missing. "What the hell!" Kai said surprised.

He paid his bill and ran out of the restaurant looking for his teammates. Only to conclude they were really gone.

Damnit!

Why did something like this always happen to him?

Now normally Kai had a great sense of direction, but this was an airport and he was in Spain, a country where he had never been before and didn't know where anything was. Hell he had barely found the hotel G-rev had stayed at during their stay here.

"Shit!" Kai cursed, glaring at empty space.

He sat down on one of the plastic chairs throwing his bag besides him in clear annoyance.

Great now what was he supposed to do? The ruby eyed teen looked around trying to find someone who worked at the airport and if he found anyone he would be able to ask them to show him his gate.

He hoped anyway.

He asked some people at the restaurant and also a few normal people walking around but alas no one was able to tell him where his gate was.

Giving up Kai sat back down on his chair sighing, he looked at his watch and groaned. "Great, I missed my flight." he grumbled.

This was all Tyson's fault! If he hadn't eaten the entire buffet at the hotel Kai would have been able to eat too and he wouldn't have to eat here at the airport and he wouldn't have lost sight of his teammates.

He could be halfway to Germany right now! God somebody up there really hated him.

"Kai?"

The sound of his name coming from a very familiar voice made Kai look up only to look right at a very confused Spanish Adonis standing not even a feet away.

And god did he look as gorgeous as ever. Wearing white shorts that hung low on his hips, some brown sandals and a lightblue shirt that clung tightly to his skin, showing his amazing washboard abs and those strong muscled arms. His skin was sunkissed and with that sandy blonde hair and those sapphire orbs he could pass for a Greek God.

Kai shook himself out of his staring and looked the blonde in the eye. "Miguel, what are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up from his chair.

The blonde gave him a smile and said: "Claude went to Russia today to visit Tala, I was just here to see him off." he said.

Kai hummed. Of course how could he forget. Claude and Tala got together not long after BEGA happened and had been a couple ever since. Now with this arrangement of friendly beybattles around the world had forced them to each go to their home countries without each other.

And Kai could imagine it must be tough for them not bein able to see each other because of some friendly tournament the BBA organised.

"I can't believe they're already dating for four months now." Kai said.

"Yeah, and I think they'll stay together for a very long time to." Miguel said.

Kai smiled. "Knowing Tala he won't ever let Claude go. He's had a crush on him since he first saw him, you know. I can't tell you how annoying it was to hear how beautiful and amazing Claude was." Kai said.

Miguel chuckled. "Believe I know how it feels, having to listen to a love-sick teammate all the time. Claude was exactly the same." the blonde said. Then he looked at Kai with a confused look in his eyes. "But what are you still doing here? I thought G-rev was going to Germany today?"

Kai groaned under his breath and he relayed his story of what had happened to him today. When he was done talking he was surprised when Miguel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked, blinking a bit.

"I'm sorry, but it isn't everyday you hear Kai Hiwatari got left behind in an airport because he snuck away to grab something to eat." Miguel snickered.

Kai gave the blonde a playful push in the shoulder trying to hide the blush that crept on his face. "It wasn't my fault." Kai said a bit embarrassed.

Miguel looked at him with amused sapphire eyes. But then they took on a shine and a flicker of an emotion unknown to Kai flashed through Miguel's eyes. "I know. And I know it might be selfish for me to say, but I'm glad you got left behind."

Blinking in surprise Kai looked at the blonde, who looked at bit embarrassed about what he had just said.

"What? Why?" Kai asked confused.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously Miguel looked away from the beautiful enigma, cursing himself mentally for his big mouth.

He hadn't counted on telling Kai his feelings in the middle of an airport. His crush on the beautiful Russian had started right after their battle a few months ago. He had found Kai fascinating and easy to talk to.

Many people saw Kai as a heartless and cold bastard when he was the exact opposite. Miguel had seen Kai take care of stray cats and take some of them in his home. He had seen Kai shower orphan children with affection and love. Kai was the most gentle, kindest and understanding person he knew.

However the blonde didn't think he'd ever have a chance with the Russian so he never indulged in his feelings and held unto the belief he wouldn't ever have a chance. Besides being considered a friend by his crush was more then enough for him.

To bad he had to open his big mouth and ruin it.

Miguel looked around nervously, not once daring to look at Kai directly, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Well ... you see ... it's like this ... I-eumh ...I." Miguel mumbled something under his breath incredibly fast.

Kai blinked a few times trying to decipher what the blonde had said but failed. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." he said

Miguel swallowed thickly and this time he looked Kai directly in the eye. "I like you and I want to go out with you."

Shocked Kai looked at the blonde. Wait did he just hear that right. Spanish Adonis and heartthrob, mister sexy, Sir Hot, mister sex-on-legs Miguel Lavalier liked him? A deep blush settled on his cheeks and he looked down a bit.

Him? Kai Hiwatari, cold and heartless bastard. What would someone as gorgeous as Miguel be with someone as him? He wans't anything special. He had weird hair that wouldn's stay down and freaky red eyes.

Okay so he thought the blonde was gorgeous. So what? He wasn't blind nor was he unaffected by Miguel's natural charms. Oh fine damnit, he had a crush on the blonde Spaniard.

But it wasn't his fault. I mean who can resist those golden locks, beautiful sapphire orbs, sun-kissed tan and that oh so fine body.

Kai pushed away a strand of hair behind his ear before looking at a nervous Miguel, who looked like he was waiting for Kai to reject him.

Kai smiled at him. He grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled him close, he completely surprised Miguel by pulling his head down and kissing him full on the lips.

Miguel easily returned the kiss while putting his hands around Kai's lithe waist pulling him even closer to him. While Kai put his arms around Miguel's neck all the while enjoying the feel of Miguel's lips against his.

It didn't take long for their kiss to become passionate and draw a few looks of bypassers but the new couple didn't pay them any mind.

When there was no air left in their lungs they parted and looked at each other. Miguel couldn't believe Kai had actually kissed him. And damn what a kiss it was!

Kai licked his lips before tilting his head to head into Miguel's eyes. "Guess I'll stick around here, huh."

Miguel grinned and half lifted Kai up kissing him gently before saying. "You bet you are."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review to let me know. X3


End file.
